The Songs of Requiem
by Formulated solitude
Summary: All alone in her prison cell, who could help her after her performance? In the end were all alone but, are we?If there is such things as miracles wouldn t this count as one to? "Why am i here anyway? Just where am I" Who is this girl that had somehow trampled into another world by the help of a doll? My first fic


I m gonna say this just to be clear I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS This story has some elements of real events that had taken place in the real world along with some extra stuff that i had thrown in, I also will add that if i had taken anothers idea i am sorry.  
Oh and umm characters from rpg game IB which i do not own will appear as a cameo Sooo~ anyway this is my very first fanfiction so pls feel free to give me pointers,advice, thats out of the way lets enjoy ourselves in this new world!

Prologue

(Flashback)

All alone in the mind of what appeared to be a youth who have lost everything sings the songs of eyes are clouded by dark sky that she was seeing from the barred window seemed to reflect her emptyness for this was her hopefully very last day of life, how was she going to spend it? Rotting till her last breath in a prison cell. Time after time humans have been proven to be beings of destruction, this was no different.

There had been a horrific curse that had swept the nation that was taking the lives of thousands with each passing day, they called it the black plague. It would first start as a sudden fever, next swelling of skin, the rotting of flesh, then it would turn black all in a set time frame of 7 days. Many deaths were occurring to the point death seemed to be a natural part of daily life.

Now why was our heroine being given the treatment of hell? Easy people wanted the easy way out, as said before a scapegoat. There excuse was no other than the fact that she was a witch. What proof did they have? Another easy answer she was always able to use her own form of magic crystals were in fact her element, she would often cure others with her powers free of charge.  
She and her sister inori lived in the castle as guests by the king in luxury away from those who would try and abuse her powers. Unfortunatley one day as she was trying to cure one affected by the plague in public as a away to prove there was still a small fragment of hope that could illuminate the darkness that has took a hold still in the world, as well as to calm the ever so crumbling patience of the populace.

...If only things had worked out of course she was set up, she when startled would release a magic surge. This curse was rather slippery so she had to put all her effort into curing audiences eyes were fixed to miracle being performed not only that no one was at the back of the stage either so of course many see say~ a rock being thrown at her ass? This instead reversing the effects of the plague enhanced it instead to a black brittle corpse. When the populace saw this shrieks and cries of horror broke out.

People,friends,even the king who was a father who shared a fatherly relationship with her out of fear locked her away and called her a witch. Many had at some point had felt pain but her pain would beyond what a normal person would have experienced. A sacred ritual was done in order for the curse to be lifted. To put this bluntly torture her till she gives up. She had her limbs broken, flesh torn off, teeth removed, gagged, buckets of salt on open flesh, stabbed, acid on her insides, all sorts of barbarism imaginable. She was to be kept alive for a year and a half having to endure this torment.

One night her after all her fear turned to hatred unable to move a single muscle screamed in her head.

More than anything else I hate this world!

Across from her was a blond doll in a green dress with white cuffs, white lace, white collar, long black stockings, brown shoes, along with a blue tie that matched her striking blue eyes. Then suddenly it smiled and laughed.

Teehee Then suddenly a iridescent light flashed in her prison cell.

She moved her arms to rub her eye with her hand. Then it clicked to her.

"I-I can move?"

She twirled around she was back to normal no lost muscles or torn limbs, just normal. Except for her clothes, She moved to a place that had running water to get a better look. She was in which consisted of a black top expossing her belly, dark purple pelted skirt, white ankle high heeled boots with red straps, her right leg in a black stocking, her left sporting a black holster like pouch on her thigh with a purple rose in the center along with a black sock, her hands cladded in black gloves, there was a white strap on around her belly supporting a white mini bag. She felt something in her dark purple hair and felt some bumps on what appeared to be attached to her hair was a red rose with purple ribbons.

After adjusting to her new atire and the fact that her legs weren t fully covered she decided to walk around some more. What she saw were buildings, could these be where other nobles lives? Then it suddenly came to her , why were nt there corpses piled up in the streets? Then at the corner of her eye she saw a doll hand sticking out from her mini bag. Out of curiosity after figuring out how the bag worked held up a doll, not any doll it was a doll where she and her sister would play with. Thats when the memories of her past that she desperately forced to the back of her mind rushed back at her. A few seconds after colluching her head she collapsed.

"Hey isa come quick"

"What is it now lea?" He asked in annoyance

Isa took his time walking over to what appeared to be a lea poking a girl in the cheek repeatedly with a stick who seemed to be fast asleep.

"Well what do ya know lea that desperate for a girlfriend

Lea the imediatly sprinted from his spot to no other than protest to prove his innocence."

"What are you talking about I just found her lying here honest,I m not that desperate,etc"

Isa on the other matter while half blocking out lea annoying rattling approached the best solution to the subject rather calmly. Well why won t he? At this point Isa wasn t surprised by what ever lea did by now.

"...Fine I ll believe you for now lets get her a bed it dosent look like she ll be waking up anytime soon"

As lea reluctantly carried her away on her back she faintly whispered "Why am i here anyway? Just where am I"

Authors Note:

Finally done,man writing can take alot out of you.  
Anyways enjoy.


End file.
